I Found My Saints
by mcmannusdixon
Summary: When you are adopted by two Irish twin brother, what is a girl to do but see where it goes? *Twins/OFC*
1. Chapter 1

I do not own them so let's get that out of the way first. Duffy owns them and I don't think he will let me have them :)

This is my first attempt into non crossover territory and I am nervous about it. If you want to see some great Twins/OCF then I suggest giving irishartemis and Valerie E Mackin a read!

I was sure that my boss hated me. Just because I was new to the accounting firm, he gave me the most rowdy places in South Boston to work with. The only place I did not mind working with was Doc, the owner of a small pub called McGinty's. I stop in once a month on Monday's when they were closed and went over the books for the man. I really shouldn't complain too much, the company put me up in an apartment that at twenty, I could never afford on my own. Due to being sick most of the weekend and still feeling like crap on Monday, I came in early on that Tuesday to play catchup.

"Doc, you in here?" I called out as I walked in, my voice still sounding weak in my own ears.

"Y-y-you look like cr-cr. Fuck. Ass. You look like shit lass, you should be sl-sleeping." I smiled sweetly at the old man.

"No rest of the wicked, Doc. Can I get a cup of tea with honey and lemon?"

"Sure thing, I will bring it back to you shortly."

"Thanks, Doc." I went into the back office and lost myself in the paperwork that was waiting for me. As I worked I could hear the noise of the people that were starting to come in for their evening drink. I could feel a headache forming and took off my glasses and rubbed at my eyes. Eyes still closed, I heard the office door open and the smell of hot tea.

"Thanks, Doc. I should be done here soon." The rich sound of laughter that was certainly not Doc made me lift my head up and look at who was at the door. All I could see was a blurry shape, I had forgotten to put my glasses back on, without them I was practically blind. I felt around on the top of the desk for my glasses and heard the chuckle again.

"Can I help you find somethin' lass?" The mystery man had a nice voice that made my heart beat a little faster.

"Seems I have pulled a Velma." At his silence I elaborated. "I can't find my glasses." I heard the cup being set down and papers shuffle on the desk before warm hands lifted my face and set my glasses back where they belonged. I blinked and once my eyes focused, I found myself staring into the most wonderful pair of blue eyes. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome lass. Conner." He smiled then and my heart skipped a beat again.

"Sadie."

"Well then Sadie. Enjoy your tea, see you around ya?"

"Sure. Thanks again." He smiled at me and I forgot to breath for a moment as he left the office and closed the door behind him. "Get yourself together Sadie. It's just a nice guy. An extremely attractive, nice guy." I shook my head and took a drink of tea before delving back into the paperwork. Almost done I could feel my medication wearing off and sleep begin to set in. _Maybe if I just close my eyes for a moment._ I did just that and the next thing I knew Doc was shaking me awake.

"Told you, you should have stayed home lass."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Please don't tell my boss about this, he will fire me for sure. I just need to get these last few pages done." I sat up with a start and began to gather the papers again in a panic. Doc's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"You are a good girl, you can take it home and finish it and then bring it back when you are feelin' better. Now let's get you p-pa-packed up and get you home." Doc helped me gather up the paperwork, as I put on my coat and led me out to the main bar area.

"Hey, Doc. Murph and I are headed out." I turned my head and saw Conner standing there next to a man that looked a lot like him.

"I will bring the paperwork by tomorrow. Just need a few hours of sleep."

"I'll call you a cab dear." Doc went back into the office and made a call then came back out. "They should be here in a minute."

"Thanks Doc. I'll just wait for the cab outside." I started to make my way across the floor and a dizzy spell came over me and I stumbled. If not for two sets of hands steadying me I would have met the floor in the most ungraceful of fashions.

"Thanks."

"No problem at all in helpin' out a damsel in distress." Conner said this and a manly snort came from my other side.

"I could have saved her jus' fine on my own. You just wanted a shot a glory there Con."

"Stuff it Murph. I saw her first."

"Well I saw her second and two is greater than one." I rolled my eyes at the banter and tried to walk on my own again, glad that the floor did not try to take me out again. I nearly made it to the door when I was once again surrounded by the brothers.

"Can't let a lady wait for her taxi by herself." Conner stated this.

"Our Ma raised us better than that." Murphy made this comment and I figured it was easier to allow them their way than to argue at the moment. With a wave goodbye to Doc I allowed myself to be escorted out into the night.

So...worth continuing?


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN1 - So here is the next installment, I have a feeling it is going to be a slow burn until I am comfortable with the relationship shifting from where it will start to where it will end up, so please be patient with me. I am not sure about the frequency of updates either. As I am happy or happyish with a chapter I will post it, hope you all enjoy. Drop me a review and let me know.**_

* * *

It had been a week since that night in the bar and there was a set of knocks on my door. I was still lethargic, this bug I had was kicking my ass. I looked through the peephole and saw Conner and Murphy standing there. With a sigh I opened the door, not caring that I looked as if I was a living corpse.

"Doc was worried about you, sent us to check in." Murphy said this in way of a greeting as Conner held up the paper bag he was carrying.

"Have you still not gotten any better there lass?" Conner looked at me with such concern I almost cried.

"Fever won't break. Look I appreciate you two stopping by, tell Doc I will be fine. You might want to go now before you get yourselves sick too." Instead of leaving they took off their jackets and tossed them on my second hand couch and started to unpack the bag. Soup, sandwiches and cans of beer and ginger ale were soon covering my kitchen table.

"Nonsense, sit yourself down and eat. A stiff breeze could blow you away now." I scrunched up my nose at that. I was healthy for five foot three. In fact by most standards I was too heavy for my size. The urge to stomp my foot and kick them both out was strong, but the smell of the soup had my empty stomach growling.

Before I knew it I had finished it all and my head was starting to droop on the table when they boys headed out to the balcony to have a smoke. I wanted to join them, the call of nicotine was strong, but I was too tired to even lift my head from the table. I heard them come back in and one of them put a cool hand to my forehead then cursed.

"This fever needs to break. Now no complanin' now, we know how to fix this up." Conner was the one who spoke and I felt myself being lifted from the chair and carried into my bedroom. Murphy was the one carrying me, and placed me in the middle of my bed and covered me with my sheet. The two brothers then toed off their shoes and removed their shirts before getting in the bed on either side of me then covered us all with the thick blankets.

"What?" It was really warm under the blanket with the extra body heat.

"Shh lass. Sheet keeps it modest now doesn'it?"

"Extra heat, break the fever. Go to sleep lass." I couldn't protest that, too sick to care anymore. I woke up several hours later, alone in my bed. No sign that anyone else had been there at all. Maybe this was all a fever dream after all.

* * *

The next day I found myself in my boss' office. "I am sorry Sadie. We are going to have to let you go. It is nothing personal, we are having to downsize and we are starting at the newest employees. You thirty days to vacate the apartment. I will write up any references you may need to find a new job."

"I see, thank you." There was nothing else I could say. How could I argue with the logic. I still had the paperwork for Doc in my briefcase, I will just stop by and explain I will no longer be working with him and start an apartment hunt. I decided to walk to McGinty's, it didn't take me long to get there. I took a breath and opened the door to the bar.

"Lass, how are you feeling? The boys bring over the food for ya?"

"So I was not dreaming? Yes, Doc. I am feeling much better, thank you. I have your finished paperwork, and someone else will be in touch to pick up after me."

"What do you mean lass?"

"As of this morning, I no longer work there, so I can no longer work with you." The more upset I got the more the southern twang I fought so hard to suppress came out.

"Well that is a l-l-load of shit. I will hire you on myself." I looked up with eyes I was sure were too wide as he said this.

"Doc, are you sure?"

"Wouldn't say anythin' if I wasn't. Now come sit down and I will fix you a cup of tea." I nodded gratefully and have never wanted to be twenty one yet quite so badly then at this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN- So still with me? Let me know if you like it with a hit of that pretty lil review button. All reviews will be given a loving home. Also any scenarios you want to see, drop me a line and I will see what I can do. I am placing this a few St Paddy's before the fateful one that starts into the movie franchise, so I will also have a few other holiday themes in here as well.  
**_

* * *

"This is hopeless, absolutely hopeless." I banged my head a few times against the bar top in frustration two weeks after I began working full time for Doc.

"What's hopeless there love?" The familiar brogue of Murphy's voice filled my ears.

"Yeah, tell ol' Conner and Murph here what's wrong." I lift my head, rubbing the spot I had been hitting, and smile at the two annoyances that have started to become a strangely comfortable, permanent fixture in my life.

"There are no places to live that I can afford, that are anywhere close to safe to walk to at night and I am running out of time." I could see the amusement in their faces as my voice pitched to an almost whine.

"Well that is an easy enough fix there idn't? There is a place above ours ye can have, and ye never have to walk home alone that way." I looked at the two of them and their matching manic grins and sighed in relief at not having to search anymore, maybe save myself a few brain cells from blunt force trauma.

"Okay, sounds good." I am guessing that was the wrong answer somehow since they were both looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"You don't even want to see it first?" Conner asked me this.

"Nope, I can't be too picky and even if it is crap I at least know people in the building." I smiled at the two of them and then narrow my eyes as they look at each other with that matching set of grins that means trouble for the person it was directed at.

"Well it is not so much another apartment, as it is an upstairs to ours we never use. There is a private bathroom with a sink, have to use the communal shower downstairs however and have to come in through our apartment to git to it..." Conner's voice trailed off and rubbed the side of his neck, obscuring the tattoo there as he confessed this and I just smiled in return.

"Not that t'is not usable, it's jus' that we are a wee bit too tall to be up there all the time." Murphy stated this and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine, but you two are helping me move since I am apparently not too tall for this place of yours. Now out of the way so I can get packing." I waved a quick wave to Doc and the boys acted in a typical over dramatic manner when I stood placing a hand on each of their chests and gently pushed them out of the way to get started packing up my apartment.

* * *

"How many pairs of shoes does one person need?" Conner was mumbling under his breath as he carried up his third box full of shoes, ducking as he entered the opening to the room before he was able to stand upright again, his head almost touching the ceiling. They weren't kidding about being able to move around up here.

"You should see my sock collection. I have a pair of Converse in every color. Then there are my flats, my heels, my running shoes, the rain boots in boring and fun colors, my slippers and Doc Martins. It is not that many, stop being a girl and put them down so I can unpack them. Wouldn't even have all the rain boots if it wasn't so damn slushy here in the winter. Miss the weather back home when that slush comes up, about the only thing I miss." I had spent three days packing up my entire apartment, the boys refused to let me move anything so they enlisted Rocco's help and moved my furniture in first so I could start putting things away as they brought in my boxes.

"And where is home then lass?" Conner looked at me curiously.

"Small town in Alabama, blink and you miss it. Part of why I had to get out. Too damn small." Conner nodded at my answer and placed the box of shoes next to my position on the floor where I was unpacking the other box.

"What was the other reason you had to get out of there then?"

"As silly as this is going to sound considering I am moving in with the two of you. Don't quite know you well enough to share that tidbit yet." Conner held up his hands in surrender and gave me a crooked grin before heading back out of the room to get one of the last few boxes.

"A whole box of bathroom crap? Really, I mean shampoo, soap and toothpaste. What more do you need?" I sighed as I heard this and I could feel a small smile forming on my face at Murphy's disgruntled, but good natured rumbling, I looked over at the 'bathroom' and sighed again. "That's twice now there lass. What are you sighing for? Regretting letting us paw through yer stuff?"

"No, just trying to make a list. Need a curtain to put around the facilities, and a cabinet to store all my girly bathroom crap, a hanging rack for the shower downstairs. And a small trashcan...Crap, I have to head down to the bar. There are papers I forgot to finish. Do you mind?" Murphy shook his head at me.

"Get on wit' ya then. I think we can manage to put yer boxes in piles they need to go in."

"Thank you." I took a step towards Murphy and kissed him on the cheek and rushed down the stairs, nearly colliding into Conner.

"Where you going so fast there Sadie lass?" Conner reached out his arms to steady me.

"Bar, forgot work. Have to run." I kissed him on the cheek as well and gave a smile to Rocco as I ran out the door to the apartment.

Three hours later I walked into an empty apartment after being escorted to the door by Rocco, I made my way up the stairs to my area and stopped with a teary smile at what greeted me. Around the bathroom area were shower curtains in pastel colors (unlike the deep red one they put up for me downstairs) that matched the comforter that was on my bed, and a shelving unit with drawers now sat between the bathroom sink and toilet with my full box of bathroom items sitting on top of it with a note sticking out of the top.

_~Didn't want to intrude on all your privacy on the first day. We will paw through the rest of your things soon enough~ _Familiar enough with their scrawl I could tell it was Murphy that wrote that almost stalker like note, all I could do was laugh and start unpacking until the boys got home from wherever they were.


	4. Chapter 4

I had been living with the twins for a little over a month now and hardly saw them at home during the week, other than to say goodnight or good morning in some cases. Between their work schedule and mine I mainly saw them at the bar when I came out of the office to get a break before they came in and forced me to take one. The weekends during the day, and after Mass on Sunday, were really the only times we hung out at all, usually Rocco would join us on these and he would help me make dinner for us all before we piled around the TV to eat to whichever movie was playing on a channel that the antenna could pick up, Rocco sitting either on the floor or on one of the four mismatched chairs from the card table that doubled as the kitchen table, and I always ended up sitting in between Conner and Murphy.

In this time with them though, Doc had made me his manager as well. So now I was in charge of all the ordering to keep things in stock as well as the accounting since I was up there all the time anyway and could not drink there yet. Tonight was one of those nights where they had an early shift and I was working late. Usually one or both of them would stay late just to walk me home, even though it was just a block away. I was surprised tonight to see Rocco's head pop in the office.

"What can I do for you Roc?" Rocco gave me a lopsided smile at my adoption of the name the boys called him.

"Doc is closing up, come on. Walking you home tonight." I gave him a smile and sighed. One of the boys must have put him up to this. Conner most likely. Since moving in they have become more protective and more affectionate. I was not sure what to make of it. They were usually touchy with people and with each other. I guess they were just amping it up with me to show I was accepted?

"Okay, let's go." I stood up and stretched a bit before putting my jacket and scarf on, Rocco crooked his arm out in an exaggerated Southern gentleman kind of way and I laughed as I looped mine through his and waved goodnight to Doc. Once in the cold night air Rocco lit up a cigarette for me then himself.

"So how is living with the boys?"

"It's good."

"You know. They never did anything like this before."

"What? Have a roommate? Can't imagine that anyone was insane enough before me to even contemplate it." I cracked a grin in Rocco's direction as we walked.

"Yeah, male or female. Never needed to. The two of them only need each other in this life. Not saying they haven't had a girl over for a bit in the past, but never so far as to move one in. You get what I am trying to say?"

"I'm not sure I do. What are you trying to tell me Roc?" I stopped walking and it forced him to stop as well.

"A new girl every week is how they've always worked. You see them with any girl since they met you?" I thought about it for a moment, shaking my head no. The I was stuck, something about the way Rocco was phrasing things and pausing oddly was not making any sense for my brain to process in this late hour.

"No, and why do you keep saying them and girl. There are two of them so shouldn't it be girls?" I dropped the spent cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. Rocco's face took a serious expression and he looked down at me.

"The two share everything girlie. _Everything_. Don't judge them too harshly, never heard one of their conquests complaining, but there must be something special about you for them to move you in and keep you close. The amount of flirting they have been doing with you must be frustrating the hell out of them with you not returning their attention."

"They have been flirting?" Rocco sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"You haven't noticed? Those two are so wrapped up in you it is not funny. Well it's fuckin' hilarious for the rest of us to watch. Look, last thing I am going to say on this. If you don't return their affections just let them know, no hard feelings. Just don't string along my friends." I thought back on all the times they pushed the hair out of my face, kissed my cheek softly or took my hand for no reason at all, Southern life left me more affectionate with friends than most so it didn't cause me any pause when they did it. Warmth filled my now rapidly beating heart as I thought on it from this new angle. Then the panic set in, with wide eyes I looked up at Rocco.

"This is why I need to make friends that are girls Roc. Can you be a girl for a moment?" At his reluctant nod I continued looking at the ground as I spoke.

"I like them, I do. Thought I was a bit of a hussy for liking them both like that. What woman wouldn't. I was content to be living with great eye candy friends, but...I am not sure how to go about this...thing you are suggesting."

"I suggest get naked and let them take the lead. Now let's get you home before you freeze." We made the rest of the trip in silence and he dropped me off at the door and waited until I had it unlocked before starting to walk away.

"You know what Rocco?" He stopped walking, then turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"You make a horrible girl." I walked into the apartment and locked the door on Rocco's loud laughter and my breath caught in my throat as Conner and Murphy sat up from sleep simultaneously with identical raised eyebrows on their sleepy features.

"What was that all about there lass?" Conner asked this, voice rough with sleep and after the conversation with Rocco just moments before...The sound of his voice and the shirtless wonders they were was setting my heart beating just a bit too fast.

"No-nothing. Night." I could hear my voice cracking into a squeak and was glad for the darkness that covered the heat of a blush I could feel rising up my face as I ran up the stairs to the relative safety of my room. I had been lying in my bed for hours, sunlight was just starting to make an appearance and I could hear the boys downstairs quietly moving around to get ready for work not to disturb the sleeping me they thought I was.

The conversation with Rocco had been playing over and over in my head when I heard the sound of the showers starting up and twin exclamations over the still ice cold water. As quickly as the water started it stopped and shortly after that I heard the front door close then the locks being turned. Sleep was still not in the cards for me so I got up and started the water running in the shower and gathered up clothes to change into. I showered, not minding the cold water for once, then put on clothes and dried my hair before putting it up into a loose bun and started to gather up my dirty clothes to take them to the laundromat. As I made my way downstairs again and I saw the boys discarded clothing in piles by their beds so I added them and their bedding to my growing pile and headed out the door.

By the time the laundry was done drying it was getting too crowded to fold the laundry there so I gathered it back up into the laundry bags and made my way back to the apartment. The place was empty still so I made their beds with the now clean linen then made my way up the stairs to my room and deposited all the rest of the clothing on the bed so I could get to folding. I lost track of time as I folded and put away my clothing then sat in the middle of my bed to start in on the piles of the boys clothing. Laundry was always a good focus for my mind. So when I heard the locks turn in the door downstairs, I was pretty sure I would not make a complete idiot of myself when I saw them.

"Sadie lass, you home?" Murphy called out as he entered the apartment.

"Upstairs." I could hear him and Conner bounding up the stairs and they stopped short as they surveyed the scene.

"You washed our clothes?" Conner stated this as a question.

"Yeah, that was okay wasn't?" I suddenly worried they would be mad about this.

"Why?" Murphy asked this and the two of them had genuine looks of confusion and curiosity on their faces.

"Couldn't really sleep and I had to do my laundry and figured since I was there it would save you a trip." I looked down at the shirt I was folding as I said this so I missed the conversation they were having with their faces. They moved fast and each took up a seat at my side and wrapped an arm around me, Conner over my shoulders and Murphy around my waist, their fingers were gently stroking my skin at my collar bone and hip, making my senses hum. With shaky hands I finished folding the shirt in my hands and placed it on the now finished pile of their clean clothes.

"You are something special there Sadie." Murphy took his free hand and turned my face to his and kissed me gently on the lips then got up and took the pile of clothing with him as he exited the room. I then heard him yelling. "Jesus Christ, she cleaned and made the beds too!"

Conner then retorted out of habit it seemed. "Lord's name, Murph" Then turned his attention full force back to me. "He's right you know. You are something special, now get dressed, after we get cleaned up we're going to the bar." Conner took both of his hands and placed them on my cheeks and kissed me in much the same way that Murphy had before leaving the room as well. Looks like the boys were stepping up the game and I am not sure I can survive the night if that is the case.


End file.
